


Love, In Exchange For Love

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Small fight, just cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: When their hard work finally pays off, all Yanan and Hyunggu have to show are adorable paternity pictures.





	Love, In Exchange For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the pictures that Kino tweeted of him and Yanan ^.^
> 
> https://twitter.com/min_yoong_love4/status/893306796181532674

Hyunggu is alone at the studio when he finally works up the nerve, sneaking into the bathroom and pulling the small stick out of his pocket. He carefully coats the colored end and waits, squealing when his phone timer beeps. He squeals again and cleans the small, white stick before running out of the bathroom, 

 

What feels like days later, Hyunggu's fiancé steps into the studio and barely gets in a bow to their staff before Hyunggu is in his arms, a laugh escaping his lips. 

 

“I missed you too, baby.” Yanan laughs, leaning down for a kiss. 

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Hyunggu giggles, dragging Yanan to their dressing room. 

 

“What's up?” 

 

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Yanan does as he's asked, frowning as something heavy - definitely a phone - is placed in his hand. “Look.” Yanan follows instructions again and gasps, looking down at the picture on Hyunggu's phone. “I was gonna put the test in your hand, but I thought that would be gross so I decided to take a picture instead but I didn't want to send it to you so I've been waiting for like four hours now and-mmph.” Yanan cuts Hyunggu off with a deep kiss, phone forgotten on a table as Yanan cups his face with his giant hands. 

 

“God I love you.” Yanan breathes when he pulls back, Hyunggu giggling with tears in his eyes. “Why are you crying?” 

 

“I'm just so happy.” Hyunggu sobs, pressing his face into Yanan’s shoulder. The elder holds him close and lets him cry, even letting a few tears of his own fall. 

 

“Oh no, why are you crying?” Hyunggu pulls back as his makeup artist walks into the room, the older woman hugging him. 

 

“Don't worry noona, they're happy tears.” Hyunggu giggles, stepping back and wiping away his tears. “I'm okay. Except I think my makeup is ruined.”

 

“Oh honey, we've been working together too long for you to underestimate me like this.” Sohyun scoffs, dragging Hyunggu to his chair before hugging Yanan. “He's glowing, don't you think?” 

 

“Definitely.” Yanan sniffles, patting Sohyun’s back gently. She laughs and pulls back, returning to Hyunggu's side and getting to work on fixing his makeup. Yanan sits on the couch and pulls his phone out of his pocket, hesitating before looking at the picture on Hyunggu's again. 

 

“Are you ready, An?” Jiyoon asks as she steps into the room, Yanan smiling and nodding. He sets both phones aside and stands, walking over to sit in his own chair so Jiyoon can do his makeup for the shoot.

 

After the shoot, Hyunggu reattaches himself to Yanan’s side, hugging him tightly. 

 

“I talked to your manager when we started trying. He suggested some skin care routines to help with stretch marks and fully expects you to come back whenever you're ready.” Yanan tells Hyunggu softly. 

 

“You talked to my manager?” 

 

“I talked to mine as well.” Yanan nods. “You seem upset.” 

 

“Yeah because you talked to my manager behind my back.” Hyunggu shoves Yanan away, staring up at him. 

 

“Come on baby, don't be like this.” Yanan sighs. “You told me you didn't want to, so I did.”

 

“But you didn't tell me!”

 

“I didn't know it was a big deal, baby-”

 

“Don't!” Hyunggu shouts when Yanan steps closer to him, holding out his hand.

 

“Hyunggu, look. I'm sorry i didn't tell you i spoke with your manager, I really didn't think it would be that big of a deal to you.” Yanan holds his hand out palm up, hoping to get Hyunggu to take it. “Being stressed is not going to be good for the baby.” He adds quietly, Hyunggu whimpering softly and taking his hand. 

 

“You're right. It's not a big deal. Thank you for talking to him because I didn't want to.” Hyunggu nuzzles into Yanan’s chest, sniffling slightly. 

 

“Let's get home, okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Hyunggu nods, looking up at Yanan and puckering his lips. The elder laughs softly before giving him what he wants, kissing him gently with a hand on his hip. “Let's get home so you can fuck me.”

 

“Dirty even with innocent ears listening.” Yanan clicks his tongue playfully. 

 

“Don't even try. No way she has ears yet.” 

 

“She?” 

 

“Better than saying it.” Hyunggu shrugs, lacing his fingers through Yanan's.

 

\----

 

“I'm too tired for sex.”

 

“Hey.” Yanan says softly, nuzzling into Hyunggu's neck. “We should tell our fans.”

 

“Should we?” Hyunggu frowns, looking down at Yanan. 

 

“Yeah. Take pictures, you know. The clichés.”

 

“But I'm naked.” 

 

“Wear one of my shirts. We can match!” 

 

“You're too much.” Hyunggu laughs, getting up and pulling on one of Yanan's button-ups. He pulls on a pair of shorts and walks to the bathroom, Yanan scrambling to follow. Hyunggu has already taken a few selfies by the time he gets there, making him laugh at his fiancé’s obsession with selfies. He walks up beside him and kisses him deeply, making sure he gets a shot before pulling back. “Put your hand on my stomach.” Yanan complies, gently pressing his hand against Hyunggu's still-flat stomach. Hyunggu holds a peace sign over his eye and Yanan smiles fondly, eyes focusing on the screen of Hyunggu's phone. Hyunggu whines and makes him take more, Yanan giggling and kissing him again. 

 

“They'll love this one.” He says before falling to his knees, holding Hyunggu's hips and smiling fondly up at him. Hyunggu laughs, snapping a couple of pictures before leaning down for a kiss. 

 

“Can we go to bed now?” Hyunggu asks, making Yanan laugh. 

 

“Only if you sleep in my shirt.” Yanan teases, standing and pulling Hyunggu into a deep kiss. “I love you baby.” 

 

“I love you too.” Hyunggu grins, tears in his eyes again. 

 

“Stop that crying shit. You make me cry.” Yanan jokes, wiping away Hyunggu's tears.

 

“I can't help it.” Hyunggu smiles, laughing when Yanan crouches down and presses a kiss to his stomach. “You do things like that and I want to cry.” Hyunggu pouts as Yanan stands, taking his hand. 

 

“Let's go to bed.” 

 

“Happily.” Hyunggu giggles, leaning back against Yanan and wrapping the elder's arms around his waist. He unlocks his phone and takes one final picture of their hands intertwined on top of his flat stomach.


End file.
